Golf bags are typically carried by a golfer using either a single strap slung over one shoulder or dual shoulder straps in which a strap is slung over each shoulder of the golfer. The dual shoulder strap configuration has proven advantageous as the weight of a loaded golf bag is distributed over two shoulders instead of one, significantly reducing the load on any particular shoulder of the golfer, and increasing the golfer's comfort.
Current dual strap designs have focused primarily on manner of attachment and configuration of the straps relative to each other. They do not focus significantly on the manner in which the golf bag enclosure interfaces with the back of the golfer when the bag is being carried. Several dual strap golf bags have back pad elements but they are separate and distinct from the shoulder strap system and little consideration seems to have been given to the manner in which the strap members interface with the back of the golfer.
Many current dual strap implementations may appear to the golfer as a complex hodgepodge of straps and fabric webbing interconnected with each other by rings and buckles. Consequently, the manner in which a golf bag is to be picked up (i.e., which strap of the two is to be slung over a shoulder first before slinging the second strap over the other shoulder) is not obvious or intuitive.